fantasyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Fantasy
thumb|220px Fantasy (von engl. fantasy „Phantasie“) ist ein Genre der Phantastik, dessen Wurzeln sich in der Mythologie und den Sagen finden. Ähnlich wie die benachbarten Genres Science Fiction und Horror, findet Fantasy ihre wichtigsten Ausprägungen in Literatur und Film, außerdem aber auch in Musik und bildender Kunst sowie neuerdings im Bereich der Gesellschaftsspiele, Computerspiele sowie Pen-&-Paper- und Liverollenspiele. Definition Als modernes Subgenre der Phantastik stellt die Fantasy übernatürliche, märchenhafte und magische Elemente in den Vordergrund. Oft bedient sie sich der Motive alter Mythen, Volksmärchen oder Sagen. So tauchen Sagengestalten wie Zwerge oder Zauberer auf, aber auch eigens erfundene Wesen oder anthropomorphe Tiere. Häufig wird die Handlung in eine fiktive Welt verlegt, die sich deutlich von der irdischen Realität unterscheidet. Das Fiktionale gilt innerhalb des imaginären Hintergrundes als real. Merkmale Welt Als Hintergrund der Fantasyerzählung dient für gewöhnlich eine fiktive Welt, die sich in ihren Gesellschaftsstrukturen jedoch meist an historischen Epochen orientiert. Besonders beliebt ist dabei das europäische Mittelalter, auch Eisenzeit und Renaissance können als Vorlage dienen. Technisch wie kulturell befindet sich die phantastische Welt deshalb fast immer auf einem Stand, der nach heutigen Maßstäben rückständig bis archaisch wirkt. Gelegentlich wird dies zu einem Dualismus erweitert, in dem sich eine dekadente Zivilisation und eine edle, aber barbarische Kultur gegenüberstehen. Die politische Ordnung einer Fantasywelt gleicht meist dem Feudalismus. Hierbei handelt es sich nicht zufällig um einen Personenverbandsstaat, in dem die besonderen Beziehungen zwischen Individuen den gesellschaftlichen Zusammenhalt bewirken. Dies grenzt sich vom modernen Staatsverständnis ab, nach dem die Bürger unmittelbar Akteure des Staates sind. Die positive Errungenschaft des modernen Staatswesens, nämlich relative Gleichheit, wird in der Fantasy-Literatur selten zur Kenntnis genommen oder thematisiert. Dies rückt Fantasy in ihrer Erzählhaltung oft in die Nähe des Historienromans. Die Religionen der Fantasywelt sind teilweise polytheistisch, teilweise monotheistisch geprägt, wobei sich oft konkurrierende Religionsgemeinschaften gegenüberstehen. Religion wird dabei häufig nicht nur mythisch, sondern auch magisch (nach Piaget Jean Piaget) aufgefasst: Einzelne Menschen sind in der Lage, in die physikalischen Gesetze der Welt einzugreifen. Entweder geschieht dies durch magische Kräfte (Zauberer) oder mit göttlicher Hilfe (Priester). Auch gewöhnliche Individuen sind in diese höhere Ordnung eingebunden. Die klassische Fantasy-Welt weist somit eine Einheit von Politik und Religion auf, was einer idealisierten Form der mittelalterlichen Ordnung entspricht. Die Kulturen einer Fantasywelt sind zumeist an irdische Völker angelehnt, wobei antike, mittelalterliche und neuzeitliche Elemente bunt gemischt werden. Auffällig ist, dass die Völker zumeist idealisierte Gemeinschaften darstellen, die sich hinter herausragenden Persönlichkeiten wie Königen, Feldherren oder Stammesführern sammeln. Konflikte zwischen gesellschaftlichen Gruppen werden zumeist vernachlässigt, stark vereinfacht oder zwischen Individuen ausgetragen. Dies erinnert mitunter an die historistische Geschichtsschreibung und ihre Deutungsmuster. Rassen und Völker In der Regel wird die Fantasy-Welt von Menschen bewohnt. Darüber hinaus können aber weitere Völker existieren, von denen viele werkübergreifend auftreten. Besonders beliebt sind die von J. R. R. Tolkien definierten Fantasyvölker Zwerge, Elben und Ork, die unter dem Terminus „Rassen“ auftauchen. Sie orientieren sich an Vorbildern aus Feen-, Elfen-, Drachen- und Kobold, weisen aber stereotype Züge und Eigenheiten auf, die erst durch die Fantasy definiert wurden: Zwerge sind ein kleinwüchsiges Volk, leben unter der Erde, tragen einen Vollbart, sind meisterhafte Axt- und Streithammerkämpfer, Schmiede und Zecher. Elben sind unsterbliche oder zumindest langlebige Wesen, die mal als naturverbundenes Waldvolk, mal als kulturschaffende Hochzivilisation den Menschen moralisch und kulturell überlegen sind. Orks sind hässliche, aggressive Wesen, die auf Krieg und Plünderung aus sind. Goblins sind kleine, gewitzte Kobolde, die feige, aber zahlreich sind. Des Weiteren tauchen Untote wie belebte Skelette, Zombie und Vampir, Tiermenschen wie Zentauren, Minotauren, Satyre, Echsen- und Insektenwesen und Halblinge in vielen Romanen auf. Im Fantasy-Jargon wird der Terminus „Rasse“ sehr viel unbefangener gebraucht, als dies sonst der Fall ist. Dies liegt zum einen daran, dass es sich um eine direkte Übertragung aus dem Englischen ("race") handelt. Zum anderen besteht nach biologischer Definition oft ein auf Rasse basierendes Verwandtschaftsverhältnis zwischen den einzelnen Völkern, da sie auch miteinander fertile Nachkommen hervorbringen können. So treten gelegentlich Halbelben als Abkömmlinge von Mensch und Elb auf. Die Darstellung der Rassen und Völker weist oft rassistische und biologistische Tendenzen auf. So werden die Orks meistens als böse, verschlagen und degeneriert dargestellt, wobei ihnen ihre Aggressivität und Mordlust angeboren ist. Andere Rassen werden zwar weniger negativ, aber keineswegs differenzierter präsentiert. Neuere Werke der Fantasy haben diese Tendenz zumindest teilweise abgeschwächt oder zeichnen die „Rassen“ unter umgekehrten Vorzeichen. Motive und Erzählstrukturen Die Fantasy greift oft auf erprobte Motive der Abenteuerliteratur zurück: Schwertkämpfe und Monsterbegegnungen, Reisen zu exotischen Orten, epochale Schlachten, Hofintrigen und der Kampf gegen einen mächtigen Gegner, der eindeutig dem Bösen zugerechnet werden kann. Als klassische Erzählstruktur dient die Quest, wobei inzwischen auch Einflüsse durch Filme, Computer- und Rollenspiele erkennbar sind. Der Handlungsbogen ist zumeist episch angelegt und bezieht die ganze Welt in die Ereignisse mit ein. Oft sind Einflüsse des Bildungsroman, Entwicklungsroman oder Internatsromans spürbar, wenn die Hauptfigur zunächst eine Ausbildung als Zauberer, Krieger oder Adeliger durchlaufen muss, ehe die eigentliche Handlung einsetzt. Wie jedes Genre hat auch die Fantasy ihre eigenen Stereotypen und Klischees entwickelt. Insbesondere die Spielindustrie hat das Genre durch Spiele wie Dungeons & Dragons, Warhammer, Magic: The Gathering oder, insbesondere im deutschen Sprachraum, Das Schwarze Auge stark formalisiert. Handlungselemente werden immer wieder verwendet, um Lesern den Einstieg zu erleichtern und ihnen das zu liefern, was sich bewährt hat. Geschichte Wurzeln Fantasy schöpft ihre Motive und Erzählstrukturen aus der uralten Literaturform der Sage und Heldenepen, in denen frühere Kulturen die Geschichten ihrer Götter, Halbgötter und Helden festhielten, etwa Homer Ilias, dem Nibelungenlied oder dem Sagenkreis um König Artus. Oft greift moderne Fantasy diese Sagen direkt auf, erzählt sie nach oder adaptiert ihre Handlung. In der zweiten Hälfte des 18. Jahrhunderts begann die mitteleuropäische Begeisterung für vorzeitliche Epik und schlug sich etwa in den Gesängen des fiktiven Barden Ossian nieder. Entwicklung der Phantastik im 19. Jahrhundert Die Frühromantik war geprägt von einer philosophisch motivierten Begeisterung für übersinnliche Welten: Es entstanden Volksmärchen, Kunstmärchen und Bildungsroman mit phantastischen Komponenten, oft in mittelalterlichen Settings, die auch für die High Fantasy überaus typisch sind. Autoren wie Novalis (Heinrich von Ofterdingen), Ludwig Tieck (Die Elfen) und Friedrich de la Motte-Fouqué (Undine) nahmen strukturell und inhaltlich wesentliche Elemente der Fantasy-Literatur vorweg. Besonders zu betonen ist die Vermischung der literarischen Gattungen - eine zentrale Forderung der romantischen Universalpoesie. So ist etwa Novalis' Romanfragment Heinrich von Ofterdingen mit Gedichten und Märchen verschiedener Art durchsetzt, was später im Werk von J. R. R. Tolkien eine ebenso zentrale Rolle einnehmen sollte. In der Spätromantik begannen Autoren wie E. T. A. Hoffmann oder Edgar Allan Poe verstärkt damit, übernatürliche Elemente in ihre Romane und Erzählungen einzubinden. Diese neue Literaturrichtung der Phantastik erwies sich auf dem entstehenden Buchmarkt als verkaufsträchtig, wobei vor allem Schauer- und Abenteuerromane wie die Werke Sir Walter Scotts erfolgreich waren. Bedeutend ist auch der Dichter und Komponist Richard Wagner, der mit seinen monumentalen, auf nordischer Mythologie beruhenden Bühnendramen (Der Ring des Nibelungen) die Fantasy massgeblich beeinflusste. Auch die Anfänge der Science Fiction, die bis heute in einer engen thematischen, wenn auch nicht inhaltlichen Nähe zur Fantasy steht, finden sich in dieser Zeit. So wäre die heutige Fantasy undenkbar ohne die Vorarbeit von Jules Verne, Erckmann-Chatrian, Herbert George Wells, Lord Dunsany, Mary Shelley (Frankenstein), Bram Stoker (Dracula), Robert Louis Stevenson (Der seltsame Fall des Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde), George MacDonald (Tagjunge und Nachtmädchen), Mark Twain (Ein Yankee am Hofe des König Artus) und Oscar Wilde (Das Bildnis des Dorian Gray). Entstehung im 20. Jahrhundert Als eigenes Literaturgenre entstand die Fantasy im 20. Jahrhundert. Als ihr Begründer wird oft J. R. R. Tolkien (Der Herr der Ringe) genannt, der mit seinen Werken vor allem in den späten 1960er-Jahren einen regelrechten Boom auslöste und von vielen Autoren als Vorbild angeführt wird. Als weitere „Ahnherren“ der Fantasy gelten E. R. Eddison (Der Wurm Ouroboros), Fritz Leiber (Fafhrd und der Graue Mausling), C. S. Lewis (Die Chroniken von Narnia) und der amerikanische Pulp-Autor Robert E. Howard, dessen Geschichten über Conan den Barbaren ebenso umstritten wie berühmt sind. Nach dem ersten Tolkien-Boom der 1960er-Jahre prägten zahlreiche weitere Autoren das Genre, oft in Anlehnung an Tolkien, etwa Marion Zimmer Bradley und Stephen R. Donaldson in den 1970er-Jahren, Terry Brooks und Raymond Feist in den 1980er-Jahren. Die Entstehung des Fantasy-Rollenspiels in den 1970er-Jahren wurde maßgeblich von der Fantasyliteratur beeinflusst, wodurch umgekehrt auch das Interesse an den geschriebenen Werken zunahm. In den 1980er- und 1990er-Jahren entwickelten sich parallel zu der klassischen High Fantasy, die von Autoren wie Tad Williams, Robert Jordan und Robin Hobb weitergetragen wurde, neue Subgenres wie die Urban Fantasy oder die Humoristische Fantasy. Entwicklung im 21. Jahrhundert Zu Beginn des neuen Jahrhunderts erlebt die Fantasy durch den Medienrummel um Harry Potter sowie die Herr-der-Ringe-Verfilmungen einen neuen Aufschwung, der durch immer weitere Film-Adaptionen angeheizt wird. Es wird inzwischen mehr Fantasy veröffentlicht und gelesen. In der zurzeit vorherrschenden High Fantasy zeichnet sich eine Entwicklung zu einer vielschichtigeren Behandlung der Fantasy-Motive ab, etwa durch Verzicht auf Genrekonventionen; als Wegbereiter dieser modernen High Fantasy gelten George R. R. Martin, Steven Erikson und J. V. Jones. Diskurse der Fantasy Überschneidungen mit anderen Genres In der Fantasy finden sich viele Motive aus anderen Subgenres der Phantastik, etwa der Science-Fiction- und Horrorliteratur. Viele Autoren und Verlage sind zugleich in mehreren Genres aktiv, so dass es zu einer personellen wie inhaltlichen Überschneidung kommt und eine klare Abgrenzung schwierig ist. Hybridformen wie Star Wars, das eine Science-Fiction-Kulisse mit Fantasymotiven anreichert, oder der Cthulhu-Mythos, in dem Science-Fiction, Horror und Fantasy zusammenfließen, sind keine Seltenheit. Literarische Wertung Fantasy wird oft als reine Unterhaltungs- und Trivialliteratur betrachtet, da Fantasyliteratur in ihrer Entstehungszeit zumeist in Pulp-Magazinen erschien und sich an ein entsprechendes Publikum richtete. Nach den kulturellen Wertungskategorien „Hoch-“ und „Popkultur“ wird Fantasy für gewöhnlich der Popkultur zugeordnet. Das Verschwimmen der Grenzen zwischen unterhaltender und ernster Literatur macht jedoch auch vor der Fantasy nicht halt. Einzelne Romane sind über Genregrenzen hinweg als literarische Meisterwerke anerkannt, Fantasymotive finden sich in zeitgenössischen Romanen und Filmen wieder und auch die Literaturwissenschaft nimmt sich verstärkt der Fantasy an. Vermarktung und Seriencharakter Trotz der zunehmenden Akzeptanz wird die Fantasy in der Regel weiterhin als Genreliteratur vermarktet. Covergestaltung, Werbung und Publikationsform (Taschenbuch) richten sich nach dem vermeintlichen oder tatsächlichen Geschmack der Fantasy-Leser, deren Interesse durch die Publikation von Serien aufrechterhalten werden soll. Dabei kommt es zwangsläufig zu einer Wiederholung genretypischer Elemente, die eine Weiterentwicklung des Genres erschwert. So können immer wieder inhaltlich relativ belanglose Werke allein durch die Verwendung klassischer Themen einen kommerziellen Erfolg erringen, während es anspruchsvollere oder ungewöhnliche Romane deutlich schwerer haben, sich durchzusetzen. Eskapismus Der Fantasy wird ein Hang zum Eskapismus unterstellt, weil sie meist eine mittelalterlich geprägte, vereinfachend strukturierte Gesellschaft darstellt und somit die gesellschaftlichen, politischen oder kulturellen Realitäten und Probleme unserer Zeit ausblendet oder verdrängt. Dieser Vorwurf trifft auf viele Werke zu, verschweigt aber, dass bereits die frühe Fantasyliteratur ihren fiktiven Hintergrund dazu genutzt hat, philosophische Fragen zu erörtern oder gesellschaftliche Probleme aufzuzeigen, etwa die König-Artus-Buchreihe von T. H. White. Auch zeitgenössische Fantasy greift immer wieder aktuelle Fragestellungen (Krieg, Nationalismus, religiöser Extremismus) auf. J. R. R. Tolkien bezeichnet in seinem Aufsatz On Fairy Stories von 1937 den Eskapismus als integralen Bestandteil der Fantasy. Danach bestehen die Funktionen einer Fantasygeschichte immer auch darin, erstens die Phantasie zu wecken („Fantasy“), zweitens den Lesern Wiederherstellung zu ermöglichen („Recovery“), drittens Fluchtmöglichkeiten („Escape“) und viertens Trost („Consolation“) zu gewähren. Während die Phantasie gewissermaßen die Eintrittskarte in die phantastischen Welten ist, versteht Tolkien die Wiederherstellung als ein „Wiedererlangen eines klaren Blicks“ und die Einnahme einer neuen Perspektive. Beim Begriff der Flucht unterscheidet Tolkien zwischen zwei Varianten, die er als die Flucht des Deserteurs und die Flucht des Gefangenen charakterisiert. Ersterer ist einfach ein Feigling, der weglaufen will. Gefangenen aber könne man den Willen zur Flucht nicht übelnehmen. Ihre Flucht ist mehr Widerstand als bloßes Weglaufen. Somit versteht Tolkien die Fluchtmöglichkeit, die das Genre Fantasy bietet, als Möglichkeit zur Erfüllung von Sehnsüchten und Befriedigungen, die die reale Welt nicht bieten kann. Für ihn ist eine der wichtigen Funktionen von Fantasy die Rückkehr zu dem im Mythos und im mythischen Denken verankerten Zustand der Verzauberung. Rassismus, Sexismus und Konservatismus Ein weiterer Vorwurf an die Fantasy ist die als reaktionär empfundene, vereinfachende Weltsicht vieler Romane, die den Obrigkeitsgedanken gegenüber feudalen Strukturen, eine konservative Ausgestaltung der Geschlechterrolle und die Überbetonung der Unterschiede zwischen Völkern bzw. „Rassen“ enthält. Obwohl sich diese pauschale Kritik durch zahllose Gegenbeispiele widerlegen lässt, kann man eine gewisse Ambivalenz der Fantasy in diesen Spannungsfeldern nicht leugnen, was vor allem auf die Pulp-Vergangenheit des Genres zurückzuführen ist. Moderne Fantasy behandelt diese Fragen zumeist sehr komplex, ohne sie vollständig auszublenden. Subgenres Die Fantasyliteratur kann in folgende nicht streng voneinander abgrenzbare Untergruppen gegliedert werden: * High Fantasy: Klassische Fantasy, die in einer fiktiven Fantasiewelt angesiedelt ist, zumeist mittelalterlich geprägt und mit Betonung der Magie; oftmals im Stil Tolkiens gehalten und entsprechend episch. Werke der High Fantasy erstrecken sich oftmals über mehrere Bände, in denen sich ein Held – oder eine Gruppe von Helden – auf eine abenteuerliche Reise (Quest) begibt, um eine Aufgabe zu lösen oder um sich auf die Suche nach einem magischen Gegenstand zu machen. Bekannte Werke: Der Herr der Ringe von J. R. R. Tolkien, Das Geheimnis der Großen Schwerter von Tad Williams, Das Spiel der Götter von Steven Erikson, Das Lied von Eis und Feuer von George R. R. Martin, Erdsee von Ursula K. Le Guin, Das Rad der Zeit von Robert Jordan, Die Elfen von Bernhard Hennen, Die Belgariad-Saga von David Eddings, Eragon von Christopher Paolini und Die Zwerge von Markus Heitz. * Low Fantasy oder Sword and Sorcery (wörtl.: Schwert & Zauberei) oder Heroische Fantasy: Abenteuer- und Pulp-Literatur, die in einer fiktiven Fantasiewelt angesiedelt ist. Im Zentrum der Handlung steht zumeist ein einsamer, unerschrockener Held, der sich natürlichen und übernatürlichen Problemen stellt. Bekannte Werke: Conan von Robert E. Howard, der Lankhmar-Zyklus von Fritz Leiber. * Contemporary und Urban Fantasy: Klarer Realitätsbezug, aber gebrochen durch fantastische Elemente. Hierbei handelt es sich um Romane und Erzählungen, in denen die reale Welt mit phantastischen, magischen Welten verschmilzt. Oft sind es Portale, durch die Protagonisten in eine andere Welt gelangen und dort Abenteuer erleben, oder eine Gestalt aus der Fantasiewelt tritt durch das Portal, um den Protagonisten in seine Welt zu geleiten. Bekannte Werke: American Gods von Neil Gaiman, Harry Potter von Joanne K. Rowling, die Bartimäus-Buchreihe von Jonathan Stroud, Die unendliche Geschichte von Michael Ende, Die Chroniken von Narnia von C. S. Lewis, Percy Jackson von Rick Riordan * Zeitreisegeschichten: mit Hilfe von Gegenständen oder durch eine besondere Gabe in die Vergangenheit oder Zukunft reisen. Bekannte Werke: Feuer und Stein von Diana Gabaldon, Die Frau des Zeitreisenden von Audrey Niffenegger, Am Abgrund der Zeit von Andreas Schreiner * Kunstmärchen, Märchenromane: Märchenhafte und poetische Fantasy, oft auch modernisierte Märchen. Bekannte Werke: Die unendliche Geschichte von Michael Ende, Blaubarts Zimmer von Angela Carter. * Animal Fantasy: Fantasy im Tierreich, Tiere als Heldenfiguren. Bekannte Werke: Die Wölfe der Zeit von William Horwood, Watership Down von Richard Adams, Gewiefte Wiesel von Garry D. Kilworth,Warrior Cats von Erin Hunter * Science Fantasy: Mischung aus Fantasy- und Science-Fiction-Elementen; eine Variante dieser literarischen Richtung ist der Steampunk. Bekannte Werke: Perdido Street Station von China Miéville, Höhlenweltsaga von Harald Evers, Darkover-Zyklus von Marion Zimmer Bradley, Drachenreiter-von-Pern-Serie von Anne McCaffrey, Otherland von Tad Williams, His Dark Materials von Philip Pullman. * Dark Fantasy: Tendenziell dem Horror zugetane Richtung, in der sich Düsteres und Unheimliches mit der traumartigen Welt der Fantasy vermischt. Häufig spielen Leidenschaft und Erotik eine große Rolle. Bekannte Werke: Der Dunkle Turm von Stephen King, Thomas Covenant der Zweifler von Stephen R. Donaldson, Die Saga von Kane von Karl Edward Wagner, Die schwarzen Juwelen von Anne Bishop, der Hexer-Zyklus von Andrzej Sapkowski. * All Age Fantasy: Phantastische Romane und Erzählungen, die Leser jenseits von Altersgrenzen ansprechen. Ursprünglich eher für ein junges Publikum geschrieben, begeistert diese Literatur inzwischen immer mehr erwachsene Leser, da die Autoren spannende Abenteuer mit vielschichtiger Unterhaltung und einer phantastischen Atmosphäre verknüpfen. Bekannte Werke: Harry Potter von Joanne K. Rowling, His Dark Materials von Philip Pullman, Artemis Fowl von Eoin Colfer. * Humoristische Fantasy: Parodistischer oder ironischer Umgang mit Fantasymotiven oder klassischen Legenden und Mythen. Bekannte Werke: Zamonien-Zyklus von Walter Moers, Scheibenwelt-Zyklus von Terry Pratchett, Dämonen-Reihe von Robert Asprin, Der Nomadengott von Gerd Scherm, Krishna-Zyklus von Lyon Sprague de Camp. * Pseudodokumentation: Fiktive Sachbücher mit fantastischem Inhalt. Bekannte Werke: Halbritters Tier- und Pflanzenleben von Kurt Halbritter, Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind von Newt Scamander alias Joanne K. Rowling, Schwarze Nebel von Michael Crichton. * Pseudohistorische Fantasy: Neue Auslegung einer Epoche durch Einflechtung phantastischer Elemente. Die im Idealfall sehr gut recherchierten Romane spielen nicht in fremden fiktiven Fantasiewelten, sondern auf unserer Erde in einer geschichtlichen Zeit (häufig dem Mittelalter oder einer prähistorischen Zeit), in der der Glaube an Magie und Zauberei weit verbreitet war oder gar einen hohen Stellenwert hatte. Oft greifen die Autoren auf überlieferte Sagen und Legenden oder auf historische Ereignisse bzw. Personen zurück. Bekannte Werke: Am Hof des Sonnenkönigs von Anne-Marie Desplat-Duc, Dr.-Faustus-Trilogie von Kai Meyer, Die Feuerreiter Seiner Majestät von Naomi Novik, Avalon-Reihe von Marion Zimmer Bradley. * Social Fantasy: Fantasyliteratur, die ihren Schwerpunkt auf sozial- und gesellschaftskritische Themen sowie mögliche politische Utopien wie den Anarchismus legt. Bekannte Werke: Erdsee-Reihe von Ursula K. Le Guin. Fantasy außerhalb der Literatur Film Auch das Kino hat sich bereits des Öfteren dem Genre zugewandt, wenn auch vergleichsweise seltener als dem der Science Fiction. Abgesehen von den frühen Märchenfilmen, einigen Fantasy-Filmen Walt Disneys wie etwa Das Geheimnis der verwunschenen Höhle (1959) und einer ersten Zeichentrickversion des gleichnamigen Kult-Romans Der Herr der Ringe (USA, 1978) wurde echter Fantasystoff erst ab den 1980er-Jahren aufgegriffen. Damals entstanden Filmklassiker wie Excalibur (USA/GB, 1981), Kampf der Titanen (GB, 1981), Der Drachentöter (USA, 1981), Der dunkle Kristall (USA/GB, 1982), Legende (GB, 1985) und Die Reise ins Labyrinth (GB/USA, 1986). Auffallend ist, dass keiner der erfolgreichen Fantasy-Romane verfilmt wurde; Der Herr der Ringe galt nach dem an der Kinokasse erfolglosen Bakshi-Film als zu schwieriger Stoff, andere Romane offenbar als zu schlechte Vorlage. Einzige Ausnahme blieb eine Verfilmung des Romans Die unendliche Geschichte (D/USA, 1984) von Michael Ende. Mit dem Film Willow (USA, 1988) versuchte Produzent George Lucas seinen SF-Erfolg mit Star Wars (USA, 1977) auch im Fantasybereich zu wiederholen, was ihm allerdings verwehrt blieb. Auch in den 1990er-Jahren blieben echte Fantasy-Filme selten; größeren Erfolg hatte Dragonheart (USA, 1996). Stattdessen entdeckte das Fernsehen das Genre für sich und kreierte mehrere Fantasy-Serien, etwa Robin Hood (GB, 1984–1986), Hercules (USA/NZ, 1995–1999), Xena (USA/NZ, 1995–2001) und Charmed – Zauberhafte Hexen (USA, 1998–2006). In den 2000er-Jahren wagte sich schließlich Regisseur Peter Jackson an die Verfilmung (NZ/USA, 2001) von Der Herr der Ringe und erntete mit der Filmtrilogie einen großen Erfolg an den Kinokassen. Zusammen mit den ebenfalls erfolgreichen Harry-Potter-Verfilmungen schuf er damit eine Basis für weitere Verfilmungspläne. So haben auch Cornelia Funkes Tintenherz und die Narnia-Reihe von Clive Staples Lewis den Weg auf die Leinwand gefunden. Brett- und Rollenspiele Fantasy diente früh als Hintergrund für zahlreiche Brettspiele, Spielbücher und vor allem Rollenspiele (Pen-&-Paper-Rollenspiele und Live-Rollenspiele). Gerade im Zuge der Rollenspielwelle – ausgelöst vom Marktführer Dungeons & Dragons (D&D) in den 1980er- und 1990er-Jahren – ergaben sich Wechselwirkungen mit der Fantasyliteratur; einige Autoren fanden über das Rollenspiel zur Fantasy-Literatur und umgekehrt. Zudem wurden einige Rollenspiele literarisch verarbeitet, so dass etwa die Drachenlanze-Romane von Margaret Weis und Tracy Hickman oder die Forgotten-Realms-Reihe von R. A. Salvatore entstanden. Besondere Bedeutung erlangten die Fantasy-Spielbücher, die als Vorläufer des Textadventures angesehen werden; bekannt wurden unter anderem Der einsame Wolf von Joe Dever und die Fighting-Fantasy-Reihe von Steve Jackson. In den späten 1990er-Jahren drang die Fantasy-Thematik in andere Spielbereiche vor. Vor allem das Sammelkartenspiel Magic: The Gathering feierte Erfolge, zog einige Spieler vom klassischen Rollenspiel ab und eröffnete gleichzeitig anderen Personen, die bisher keinen Zugang zur Fantasy hatten, dieses Genre. Nach der neuen Fantasy-Welle im Zuge der Tolkien-Verfilmung in den 2000er-Jahren wurden Live-Rollenspiele und das klassische Pen-&-Paper-Rollenspiel gesellschaftsfähiger, allerdings ist der Absatz der Rollenspielverlage seit Jahren rückläufig. Computerspiele Im Bereich des Computerspiels wurden von jeher Fantasy-Motive verwendet, wie überhaupt alle fantastischen Genres Eingang in die Computerspielkultur gefunden haben. Vom frühen Textadventure wie etwa Guild of Thieves von der Firma Magnetic Scrolls bis hin zu frühen Rollenspielumsetzungen wie Ultima von der Firma Origin wurden immer wieder Fantasystoffe aufgegriffen. Mit der computerspieltypischen Quest entstand eine archetypische Erzählstruktur, die später wiederum in die Fantasy-Literatur zurück fand. In den 1980er-Jahren entstanden mehrere berühmte Fantasy-Computerspiele, etwa The Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Phantasy Star, Dungeon Master, das bereits erwähnte Ultima oder The Bard's Tale, die teilweise bis heute fortgesetzt werden. In den 1990er-Jahren gelangten vor allem die Umsetzungen der D&D-Rollenspiele (etwa Champions of Krynn oder Eye of the Beholder), die Fantasy-Parodie Simon the Sorcerer, die Rollenspiele Lands of Lore und die Nordlandtrilogie sowie das Strategiespiel Dungeon Keeper größere Bekanntheit. In den 2000er-Jahren ermöglichten eine immer ausgefeiltere Grafik und höhere Rechenleistung der Computer immer detailliertere Welten, so dass heutige Computerspiele einen unglaublichen Umfang erreichen. Als Meilensteine gelten hier die Spiele Diablo und Dungeon Siege, das Strategiespiel Warcraft und die Rollenspiele Baldur's Gate, Neverwinter Nights, Gothic, The Elder Scrolls, Sacred , Dark Age of Camelot und Fable. Die Verfilmungen des Herrn der Ringe und der Harry-Potter-Reihe führten ebenfalls zu Umsetzungen im Computerspielbereich, wie überhaupt eine immer engere Verzahnung von Literatur, Kino und Computerspiel zu beobachten ist. So wurde das Fantasy-Spiel Dungeon Siege von Regisseur Uwe Boll 2007 filmisch als Schwerter des Königs – Dungeon Siege umgesetzt. Musik Mit Filk existiert eine eigene Musikrichtung und -kultur, deren Lieder Geschichten aus und über Fantasy- und Science-Fiction-Literatur und -Medien erzählen. Des Weiteren findet sich Fantasy im Progressive Rock und besonders im Heavy Metal wieder. Obschon der Begriff Fantasy Metal existiert, wird dieser selten verwendet, da sich Themen aus der Fantasy in so gut wie allen Metal-Stilen finden lassen, besonders im Power- und im Epic Metal. Sehr beliebt sind bei Metal-Alben auch Plattencover mit Fantasy-Motiven. Diese werden häufig sogar bei Alben und Bands verwendet, welche sich sonst nicht mit Fantasythemen beschäftigen. Als Bands mit einem teilweise starken Filk-Einschlag sind vor allem Summoning, Ensiferum, Blind Guardian, Rhapsody of Fire und Manowarzunennen. Auch Symphonic Metal Bands wie Nightwish oder Within Temtation sowie Xandria oder die Sängerin Tarja verwenden in ihren Songs Fantasyelemente Malerei Die moderne Fantasy-Malerei hat im westlichen Kulturkreis ihre Vorläufer in den antiken und mittelalterlichen Bestiarien und im Werk von Hieronymus Bosch (1460–1516). Viele von ihm dargestellte Bildthemen - wie variierte menschliche Darstellungen in Verbindung mit Fauna und Flora, belebte Objekte und spielerische Formgebungen - kehrten thematisch in der Fantasy-Kunst des späten 20. Jahrhunderts wieder. Es gibt Monster und unmögliche Strukturen, bizarre Landschaften sowie ein beim Betrachter hervorgerufenes Gefühl des Unwirklichen, das häufig auf Stilelemente des Surrealismus und des Magischen Realismus zurückgreift. Der Maler Johann Heinrich Füssli und sein Nachfolger William Blake wandten sich im 18. Jahrhundert in revolutionärer Weise phantastischen, mythologischen und grotesken Themen zu, und sind bis heute für Fantasy- und Gothic-Malerei inspirierend. Eine erste große Blüte erlebte diese Art der Malerei in der Viktorianischen Epoche, als eine große Anzahl fiktiver Erzählungen, oft in Form des seit der Romantik beliebten Ritterromans, einer Wiederbelebung des mittelalterlichen höfischen Romans, kombiniert mit fortschrittlicheren Mal- und Drucktechniken zu einer Welle illustrierter Bücher für die Bevölkerung englischsprachiger Länder führte. Bedeutende Fantasy-Maler sind Luis Royo, Frank Frazetta, Boris Vallejo, Roger Dean, Patrick Woodroffe, Alan Lee, John Howe, Ted Nasmith, Chris Foss sowie die Gebrüder Greg und Tim Hildebrandt. Literatur *Siehe hier. Siehe auch * Liste bekannter Fantasyautoren * Fantasyfilme Weblinks * Die Definition der Fantasy – ein Kurzessay des US-amerikanischen SF-Autoren John Clute * Fantastic Fiction – englische Datenbank phantastischer Romane und Erzählungen * Bibliotheka Phantastika – deutsche Rezensionsseite mit Artikeln zu fantasynahen Themen * Phantastik-Couch – Rezensionsseite mit monatlich wechselnden Artikeln zur Fantasyliteratur * Nautilus – Abenteuer & Phantastik – Webseite des monatlich erscheinenden Fantasy-Magazins * Fantasybuch.de – Datenbank deutschsprachiger Fantasy-Bücher, Nachrichten und Rezensionen Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:Fantasy